Part 1: Full Moon
by KuraiOkami25
Summary: There's been story's about neko's and other different type's of monster's in the diabolik lover's fanfic's but why not werewolf's? this is a story about Kurai Okami who is stranded in the wood's after getting seperated from her own pack. while she wandered she found this huge creepy mansion and decided to take refuge there and take a nap on there ground's.


Editor's comment: so in the begining she's in her wolf form so no one actually know's what she looks like yet. im adding this comment so no one's confused. lol... XD

(KURAI'S P.O.V)

i wandered the wood's lost after i got seperated from my pack. i needed to find shelter quick because it looked like it was about to storm.

and the cloud's looked so fierce i was kinda worried. for the next 15 minutes i scouted the wood's and still had no sigh's of shelter.

**' Damn it! im not getting soaked on no matter what!"**

_i then started darting in many direction's trying to find some type of abandoned house or shed but there was no sign of one. lighting striked and i launched back in shock._

_i grited my teeth and wrinckled my nose in anger. i went in the direction of the lighting because maybe the electricity had struck something. so maybe that mean's shelter._

_i started running in the direction of the lighting and when i got to the spot it hit i was so flabergasted. There was there was a huge mansion. _

**"i have been wandering around the wood's this whole time and there was a BIG FUCKING MANSION RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE!"**

_i sighed and walked toward's the big iron gate's. at least take what you can find. i slowly opened the gate's with my head and slipped in. i walked down the long beautiful row's of rose bushes. this place was so well taking care of, maybe some one live's here. _

_what if someone were too find me and skin me for my fur!? i don't think i should stay. but it's about to rain down hell! it's either i take a break in the mansion or go in this stupid storm and die of sickness._

_i standed there and thought for a moment._

_well if i stay and they try to hurt me i'll just rip there head's off and problem solved. i mean im a werewolf, come on i have amazing strength._

_but if i were to wander out in this i would surely get sick and die. it's just not worth dieing for. so i slowly walked toward's the main door and sat there_

_WAIT! i can't open this door! the handle is to high, and what if it's locked!? i might as well try. so i took my head and banged on the door. i was surprised because it was unlocked., and the door opened. i walked in and was amazed,_

_this place was like a victorian mansion! it had a long hallway with a big stairway leading up to the second floor._

_and in between the white pole's at the side of the room there were multiple hallway's leading to different room's. i walked down the hallway admiring the decor and the art when something to the side caught my eye._

_there was a boy on a couch to the side of the room. he had short red hair and clearly did not know how to wear clothes correctly. he was a obvious rebel, but kinda sexy._

_What are you thinking kurai!? pull your head out off your ass! you haven't even meet the dude yet! i slowly yet carefully walked over to the side of the couch. i barked and wimpered softly. still no sign of waking up. i then licked the side of his face a couple time's but he only flinched a little bit._

_my patience was wearing thin and i bit him on the hand. not a hard bite but enough preasure to make it pinch. he jolted up in surprise and looked down at me with a evil glare._

_what it a mutt doing in our mansion? how did you get in here you dumb dog?_

_MUTT?! DUMB DOG?! who the fuck does he think he is!?i growled at him and backed away._

_oooh? you got quite the nerve to do that to me. and your a bit to big to be a regular dog. he slowly sat up and walked toward's me. i barked at him warning him not to come any closer. this bark was a loud bark. probably could be heard through out the whole mansion._

_then a tall classical wearing four eye's appear right behind me giving me a creepy stare._

_what do we have here, ayato? when did you get a pet?_

_i didn't get a dog, and even if this were my pet i would get rid of it instantly._ **"wow, rude..."**

_anyway why is this animal here? how did it get in here in the first place?_

_i don't know! ask the mutt your fucking self!_

_ayato! The next time you talk to me like that you will be gravely punished. ouch, he seem's like the torture type. better stay away from that bastard. then the four eye's went into a room and got out a chain._

_ayato, since you found it you take care of it. he bent down and wrapped the chain around my neck._ **"**

**What am i to you!? A FUCKING DOG!?"** _i quietly growled and made sure he knew i was giving him a warning. he glared at me evil and yanked my ear still having a hold of it._

_next time you do that i will rip these flimsy ear's off your head, got it?_

_he then let go and handed the lease to what seem's to be ayato. Reiji, why do i have to take care of the dog?_

_because i said so, be quiet and stop complaining. he grunted and dragged me up the long stair case to the second floor. im guessing were going somewhere._

_Ayato looked down at me and laughed, not so great now are you mutt?_

**" you know if i could i would jump up and rip that flimsy head of your's off your body!"** _i growled and looked away. we came to a room with six chair's and ayato sat in the red chair. he forced me to sit next to him but i refused. he didn't listen so he yanked harder._

_listen to me you damn mutt! i barked at him and listened to his comand._ **" once i get off this chain im going to kill all of you!"** what a beautiful bitch you have there ayato, care to explain reiji? i will once everyone get's here. now sit down and be quiet laito.

i looked up at the balcony to see a man almost identical to ayato. he had a fandora hat and a jacket with fur around it. he looked like the typical pervert. he sat down in a chair next to ayato and rubbed his hand against my head. it felt surprisingly good.

then another appearance startled me. a little boy with a teddy bear rapped his arm's around my back from behind. he was actually quite cute but had that creepy flare to him.

Oi teddy, do you want to play with the dog to? Kanato, you don't know where that dog's been, don't touch it untill it get's a proper bath. fine, i won't touch it. he unlocked his arm's from my neck and sat in a chair.

i can't wait to tortrue you, you little mutt! ayato said jokingly as he laughed. Oi, ayato don't be so mean to the pour dog. laito scolded with fake tear's in his eye's. but wait, laito dont you think this dog's blood smell's really delicious?

i agree brother, maybe this dog isn't normal. wait, did they just say blood!? are they vampires!?damn it im in big trouble! you guy's need to stop talking so loud, or your going to cause a certain someone to get pissed, a man laying on the couch behind up responded. i don't give a shit! ayato yelled.

Can you all SHUT THE FUCK UP! your getting on my nerve's. i looked over to see an albino dude who had his hand through the wall. he's kinda like me i supose. calm down subaru, reiji scolded him as he withdrew his hand from the wall. wait so now all six people are here, they don't look half bad.

WAIT! what am i thinking!? there vampire's! i have to leave now, and quickly! i licked ayato's hand sending signal's of kindness than when he wasn't paying attention i bit his hand and darted out the door.

**" that's back for calling me a mutt you prick!"** _i ran down multiple hallway's trying to find some sort off exit. but it was so hard to navigate and it was easy to get lost. im running from vampire's so im probably going to get caught._

_But im still really fast to! there's still hope so i can't give up! i continued running down hallway's and searching. are the vampire's going to catch me. i was darting down a corridor when something grabbed my tail. i looked up in horror..._


End file.
